A God Deprested
by trolldragonborn
Summary: After the Oblivion crisis and the world was saved by a hero all of Tamrel celebrated...well not all of it. This is the story of Dagon going fro a depression and the other Daedra trying to cheer him up.


Good morning children...I have the next story for all of you and I think ya mite like it so lets get started. I dont own any thing exsept a joke or 2.

A God depresed.

Chapter 1

Many thoughts went through Dagons head while he sat on a stool at the Daedric bar in Oblivion. Thoughts like ''How could he be defeated''? He know he had the strength, the power, the forces to take all of tamrel under his control. But it was all ruined by a stupid hero on skooma. Thow he could of killed that high Kajite...he did not now that he would have Akatosh fighting ageins him.

FLASH BACK TO THE OBLIVION CRISIS

Dagon stood taller then the whitegold tower looking down at the Khajiit who was there to try to stop Dagon and he was too high on skooma to be afrade of the daedris lord. With only wereing steel armor and a dark brotherhood hood and a long sword of flames. He disided to take one more drink of skooma.

''Well its now or never'' He said as he drank a hole bottle of skooma and prepared for battle with the god of destructen.

''Ha you reaily think you can defeat me ha ha ha haaaa you are reaily high of ya ass'' Dagon laughted at the hero as he prepared his giant axs to slice the hero in haft. But then a sudden blinding light apeared and when it took shape of a dragon Dagon new that it was Akotash and that all his plans...all his hard work...was all forfite. Then he felt a berst of power come out of Akatoshs dragon mouth hit him and forsed him to go back to his realm of Oblivien with all of his forces.

PRESENT DAY IN OBLIVION...OR WHAT EVER TIME OBLIVION WORKS

Dagon tryed to forget that memorie with alchole but it was hard to forget the most horable day of his inmortal life. Because of Akatosh Dagon has bine push to be as low as other daedra like Clavicus Vile, Peryite, Sanguine, and even...Sheogorath. Even the thought of being as low as the mad god made him shiver. He new because of failing to take other Tameriel he has become the laughting stock of Oblivion. He looked around the bar and there where only a party of 4 in a corner buth, the bartender Samuile who was like Haskill and Barbis who could shapship into any thing they want and Samuile wanted to look like a blood elf with dark red eyes that looked like blood and redish brown hair with half of the the hair on his head shaved of leaving the other half that turned into a side mohawk and he wore a dark tux with a red ross on it. There the other people that where there was a cople who where at the other end of the bar where Dagon was siting who where making out fureaisly. Dagon was getting angrie and wanted to just drink in peace he was willing to take out his axs and cut the couples heads off if it was not for Samuile interfeaning

''Hey get a room...their a motel next door'' Samuile said in his thick british acsent wile he points to the derecsen of the motel.

The couple with their lips still atached to each other walked out side into the firey inferno that was Oblivion. The bar was much more quieter now... and Dagon went back to his drink.

''Thanks'' dagon thanked Samuile before drinking more of his scotch.

''No problum sir'' Samuile says wile cleaning a mug.

Dagon was lossed looking into the bottle and the liquer in it he felt his mind drift abit then with no warning he started to talk about the day he was humilieated.

''I could of won...i could of...but that dame adrae Akatosh ruined it all...why dose he care about the mortals of Tamrel!?'' Dagon looked at Samuile questinly breathing the smell of beer and tacos in to Samuile face. ''He has the power of making his own world and living things...so why dont he let me crush that world...WHYYYYYYYY!'' Dagon starts to cry abite.

In the mites of anger and sadness Dagon picked up the bottle of scotch and frow it at Samuile. Like a rabit Samuile doged the bottle and let it hit the picter of a sexy naked Daedra women hiding her naked body under a blanket staning it with scotch and cuting it with the fragments of glass. This left Samuile with his jaw wide open.

''That was a pictor of me girl friend'' he said totching the rips in the pictor.

''Uhhhh yeah sorry about that'' Dagon apolagises not nowing what is going on.

Samuile looked back at the princes trying not to get angry at his and he tryed to push the thoughts of anger to the back of his mind and trys to smile.

''Its ok my lord you can brake any thing in here any time'' Samuile says feeling like his eye balls will fall out.

''...Reaily'' Dagon asks not being abill to control him self.

Dagon jumped over the bar to where Samuile was and he started to grabe bottles, plates, shot glasses, and things that Samuile left on the bar that were his off of the shelves and frow them on the ground...HE TOOK YOUR BOTTLES AND HE FROW THEM ON THE GROUND! I had to say that. The glass that broke off of the bottles and other things broke hit the ground and hit Dagons legs and pierced his skin but he did not feel a thing and he continued smashing and leting his anger out. Samuile watched in horror all his things smash on the ground and ruin the floor with alchahol and glass. Finaly Dagon ran out of energy and he felt his body start to slow down and he felt dizzie.

''This...this will take me hours to clean and even more hours to order more things to raplase all of what you distroyed'' Samuile said with a hint of anger in his voice to the Daedric lord.

''Im...'' Dagon stoped when he felt preser build up in his throut.

Dagon with a rour pucked out a river of throw up that stancked of beer and other things and it hit Samuiles shoes and all around that bar. After it was other the bar was a wreck and Dagon fell asleep in his own throw up and urin leaving Samuile to clean up the mess.

THE NEXT DAY IN A BUILDING FLOUTING IN THE MIDDLE OF OBLIVIAN...A MEATING IS TAKING PLACE...AND IT ISENT THE LEAGE OF DOOM

Inside the building that flouted over the fires of Oblivian there was a room thet had white walls, a brown leather couch, a buffet filled with cold food like sandwitches and other things, there were windows that looked like windows you can see in a normal house, on the walls there were pictors of all the daedric lords in diffrent places, and in the middle of the room was a long table that went from one end of the room to the other that was abill to hold all the daedra princes. All of them sat at the table doing diffrent things wile waiting for Dagon. Clavicus was sleeping with his daedric dog Barbis at his feet, Mora was reading one of his steamy romantic novles that dame pervie blob, Hircine was sharpening his arrows wile making quick looks back and thorth at Azura who was waiting pasionly, Malacath was arm wresiling Boethiah and he did not want to lose to the goddess of war (i like the female ferson of Boethiah), Peryite was having a cup of a new tea that he made with Vaermina, Molag Bal was eating a recapie of humen ribs wrapped in entrales made by Namira, Meridia was gasiping with a uninterested Mephala, Sanguine was drinking a nice argonieon ale he saved at a party he was at a few days ago, Sheogorath and Nocturnal where on the couch making out having their tungs tast each over and they felt the wormness of each overs arms.

''Hey can you two stop that there are other people hear you now'' Malacath said discusfully at the two.

''Reaily your saying that'' Nocturnal said pulling away from a Sheo who still wanted more loven.

''Every one now you and Boathiah do kinky stuff when you think no one is around...hell even Stanly the grape fruit now ya do kinky shit...and he is a grape fruit for the love of Sithis...that reminds me i need to call him later to help me with that prank im doing on Dagon later'' Sheo says happy as can be.

Malacath started to blush and Boathiah put her hand in on her face in imberisment.

''I told you we should of done it at my place''Boathiah Says to Malacath still with her hand on her face.

Azura dident want to continue hearing all this nonsense so she had to find a way to change the conversasen. So she cleared her throte and started to speak.

''So speaking of Dagon where is he'' Azura said pointing to the empty chair.

''I can explane that'' Said the british voice of Samuile as he walks into the room with 3 other people careing the unconsise body of Dagon.

WELL THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY IM DOING AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON AND SORRY I AM TAKING LONG TO SEND ALL THIS STUFF OUT I HAVE BINE DOING THE CHAPTERS AND THE STORYS BEFORE I SEND THEM OUT. SO SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
